


when my moon rises (your sun rises under the same sky)

by nctinthehouse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, backstabbing cousins, crazy rich asians au, crazy rich gossipy aunts, everyone is rich, i'll try not to give spoilers to the movie and book, jealous mothers, the list goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctinthehouse/pseuds/nctinthehouse
Summary: When Taeyong's boyfriend, Jaehyun wants him to go back to Korea to meet his parents, he thinks it can't be that bad......right?A story of rich and prestigious mothers who want only the best for their son, backstabbing exes, gossipy aunts, and getting swept into a whirlwind of the lifestyle of the top of the elite.or......also known as the Crazy Rich Asians au but with NCT





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an ongoing story, so read at your own risk. this is my first fic ever, and i'm lowkey really nervous but i'd like to thank nars and jenny for encouraging me to write this au oof.
> 
> i made a playlist to go with the story (there's going to more songs added later, i promise, but these are some of my favorites...so enjoy...i guess)
> 
> link: https://open.spotify.com/user/yv0gwhfpv3zndcdkip83gfk0u/playlist/7b2EpC7cmK0nceDWoZqPjf

"......and that is how economies of scale and the control of natural resources led to the necessary formation of legal monopolies. Okay, that's a wrap! Don't forget to complete the reading for Thursday! See you all tomorrow, 8 o'clock sharp!"

Taeyong's voice rings out amidst chattering students excited to get back to their dorm or grab a cup of coffee with their friends. He sighs as he looks across the lecture hall. It was stressful being one of the youngest economics professors at the prestigious NYU.

If only he could go home, enjoy a soothing bath, and cuddle with his boyfriend......his eyes stopped on one person.

_It couldn't be......_

"Jae! I thought you were still at your meeting!" Taeyong exclaims, surprised to see his boyfriend, Jaehyun, standing in one of the lecture walkways.

"Well, I decided to surprise you! I was thinking we could go to that coffee shop you love after you finish." Jaehyun says.

"Yeah, sounds good. I just need to pack up, gimme a second." Taeyong replies, as he hurriedly shoves some papers he needs to check over into his bag.

 

♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛

 

"So," Taeyong starts, "What's the occasion? You ordered our favorite chocolate lava cake for us share, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Mmm, oh right, let me finish this bite," Jaehyun says, with his mouth full of the delicious chocolate goodness. "So I was thinking," he continues, "we should go on an adventure!"

Taeyong chuckles, "Oh, you and your ideas. Where to this time? California? New Orleans? Paris?"

"Hmmm not quite, think farther...." Jaehyun smiles mysteriously while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Jaehyun takes out two pristine envelopes that look suspiciously expensive.

"Johnny and Ten's wedding! It's going to be in South Korea, and I'm Johnny's Best Man. C'mon Yong, we've been dating for over a year now, and I think it's time for you to meet my family," Jaehyun says as he orders another chocolate lava cake to-go.

"Well, it's a little hard to say no to you, mister," Taeyong replies as they step out of the cozy shop.

"But I don't see why not....."

 _I mean, how bad can it be?_ Taeyong thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll update tomorrow.....maybe  
> i have a lot planned for the near future ;)  
> but if you want to talk, my twitter is @zestybangtan
> 
> also, yes the title is from NCT 127's Sun and Moon  
> leave kudos and comments please ♡


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong's a little surprised, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated the playlist lol  
> link: https://open.spotify.com/user/yv0gwhfpv3zndcdkip83gfk0u/playlist/7b2EpC7cmK0nceDWoZqPjf
> 
> here's an update that i wasn't sure if i would be able to post today. but! i managed to churn it out. so, enjoy!!

A grey car pulls up to Terminal 2 of JFK International Airport. The passengers inside clammer out, ready to unload their luggage and present their passports to the check-in counters.

  
"All right, thanks for driving us, Mom! Love you!" Taeyong yells.

  
"No need to be so loud, boy, I'm not that old yet. Come here, give me a hug before you run off!"

  
Meet Kerry Lee, a strong independent woman whom Taeyong greatly respects and admires. Although there are some silver hairs on her head glinting in the sunlight, the perseverance and kindness in her gaze is something no one can miss. She also happens to be Taeyong's single mother, as well as a successful real-estate agent.

  
Taeyong sighs. "Ok, ok, Mom, it's not like I won't be texting you at all or calling every once in a blue moon. I'm only going to be gone for a week or two."

  
He moves to give her one last hug before he leaves.

  
"Jaehyun, you too! Come and give me a hug too!" Kerry motions her hands at her son's boyfriend.

  
"Bye, Ms. Lee, I promise to bring Taeyong back to New York in one piece after Johnny's wedding! No limbs or feet missing!" Jaehyun replies.

  
Kerry chuckles. "Alright, boys. Have a fun and safe trip!"

  
She waves at them before getting back in her car and speeding off into the distance.

  
"Ok, so we need to check-in, make sure our luggage go through the x-ray scan, empty our water, go through security-"

  
"Mr. Jung and Mr. Lee, welcome to JFK International Airport, I am here to escort you to a first-class suite on the Korean Airlines, it's a great honor for you to fly with us."

A high pitched feminine voice disturbs his List of Things To Do Before The Flight™.

  
Taeyong eyes the flight attendant who had interrupted his little rant with unmasked surprise.

  
"N-no, I think you made a mistake, we're flying in economy class, Miss......" He turns to Jaehyun and pokes him on the arm. "Babe, why aren't you doing anything to stop her?"

  
Jaehyun turns to Taeyong with his eyes sparkling, "Let's just go with it, hyung, it's going to be alright, I promise."

 

♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛

  
As the flight attendant strutted down the aisle in her light turquoise uniform, Taeyong started panicking about the prices after seeing the lavish surroundings.  
He grudgingly took a glass of champagne that an attendant offered.

  
"Here is your suite, if you have any requests, please don't hesitate to press the button in front of you. A flight attendant will be with you shortly after. I hope you enjoy your flight!" The attendant chirps, as she gestures to the spacious seats that could be converted to a mini bed and the HD TV in front.

  
"My goodness, Jaehyun! We can't afford all this!" Taeyong whisper-yells to his boyfriend as soon as the flight attendant gets out of earshot.

  
Jaehyun smiles, "It's ok, babe. My family does business with them, everything is covered."

  
"........What are you not telling me? Is your family secretly a gang and the airline got into shady business? Is that what it is?" Taeyong throws rapid-fire questions at his boyfriend. "Or......this is a crazy idea, but.....is your family like filthy rich or something?"

"Well.........we live comfortably...." Jaehyun replies.

 _"THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT A RICH PERSON WOULD SAY!"_ Taeyong exclaims without trying to attract attention to himself.

"Well, then, tell me more about your family, I feel like I don't know much other than the fact that they have business with one of the major international airlines."

 

♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛

 

Taeyong really should've bought a notepad or something, cuz it's a lot to take in. With Jaehyun's complex family tree, it would probably take months of blood, sweat, and tears for all of the names to be written down. Of course, everyone wants a mention when the Jung family is talked about, but that is, unfortunately, not realistic. After all, who would know who the second cousin twice removed of Auntie Claire's brother Daniel's nephew would be?

But these were the more important family members, in Jaehyun's opinion at least.

  
_Eleanor Jung_. Jaehyun’s prideful mother who will do anything to maintain her family's honor. Although he always thought his mother was quite strict when growing up, Jaehyun admires her value of family and perseverance. Alongside her close-knit group of rich housewives, she enjoys calm afternoons drinking tea and occasionally exchanging the latest gossip. Although, Eleanor isn't quite a fan a gossip and it's more likely that she'll be a party pooper and tell them to mind their own business.

 

Then, there's Kun. Barely anyone can stand him. A private banker located in China, he is one of the many cousins that Jaehyun has. Spoilt and wealthy, this man only cares about his reputation. He has 3 sons, Donghyuck, Renjun, and Chenle, all just as snuck-up and privileged as their father is.

 

There's also Lucas. He's Kun's younger brother, who also happens to be dating Kitty Pong, an actress with more braincells in her boobs than in her brain. An infamous heartbreaker, no woman in China has not heard of Lucas. Women would practically do anything for him to notice them. Directors often find it hard to turn down his expensive offers to cast Kitty in one of their films, even though a lizard could act better than her.

 

And finally, the one and only, _Dong Sicheng_. Commonly referred to as "the Prince" and known for his ethereal beauty and impeccable fashion sense, Sicheng also happens to be the cousin that Jaehyun is the closest to. Not only is he incredibly down to earth despite coming from one of the wealthiest and most influential families in China, his heart of gold is something that all those who have met him are impressed with.

 

Sicheng's mother, Felicity, surely threw a fit when he decided to marry Nakamoto Yuta, a commoner with no relation to the elite from Japan. However, Sicheng was insistent, claiming that love would always be more valuable than anything money could buy. They adopted an adorable son who is the light of their world. Always the talk of the town, this family simply does not care what others think of them. After all, they could easily be humble instead of putting time and effort into fretting over what the onlookers said.

 

♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛--♛

 

"Wow," Taeyong said, amazed at the complex characters that were his boyfriend's family.

  
"Yeah," Jaehyun chuckles, "That's my family for you. I mean, these are just the people that I think are important for you to know about. I can introduce you to the other aunties and cousins when we meet them."

  
"Mmmm, well that was quite the bedtime story. I think I'll take a nap on one of these thousand dollar cots before we land in Incheon. Good night, babe." Taeyong mutters sleepily before he settles in underneath the warm blanket.

  
_"Good night."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the midst of writing all this, the stupid mosquitoes decide that my legs and feet should become their dinner and i am *suffering*  
> but i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> more juicy stuff to come tomorrow (or the day after)
> 
> leave kudos and comments pls! ♥  
> my twitter is zestybangtan if any wants to talk


	3. Author's Note

hey all!!

thanks for following/reading this story so far!! unfortunately, i may not be able to update until after school starts since i still got some summer homework to do last minute (it also doesn't help that it's my senior year and a pretty crucial year) 

sorry!!

in the meantime, STREAM WE GO UP!!! 

♡

 


End file.
